Tablet computers have many advantages not found in standard desktop or notebook computers. Chief among these advantages is usually the ability to interface with the tablet computer by writing on or tapping a touch screen display using a stylus or other implement. Input to the computer may thus be entered in a manner similar to writing on paper rather than using a keyboard. This model provides great efficiency in note-taking environments or when used in a highly mobile environment where it is difficult to set up or use a keyboard and mouse to input data into the computer. Unfortunately, this advantage is also a great disadvantage because, while many users may appreciate the flexibility of input through writing, there is usually still a great need and efficiency in using a keyboard for data entry, for example, when writing a document such as this. For this and other reasons, adoption of tablet computers has been limited and is primarily used in specialized industries with highly mobile users, for example, package delivery services that use “slate” computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs).
There are some laptop or notebook computers that emulate the function of a tablet computer. These notebook computers are equipped with a touch screen liquid crystal display (LCD) that opens, rotates and closes again on top of the keyboard with the touch screen LCD facing outward for use as a tablet. In these notebook configurations, the substantial hardware of the computer including the processor, memory, and battery is housed in the keyboard section of the notebook computer. While the touch screen LCD is hinged and rotatably attached to the keyboard section, it remains permanently affixed to the keyboard section.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.